Courage
by CalamitousDayDream
Summary: Remus Lupin finds that he has feelings for none other than Sirius Black, but he is in close quarters with his crush during the Christmas holidays.


**Courage**

 **Summary** : Remus finds that he has feelings for none other than Sirius Black, but he is in close quarters with his crush during the Christmas holidays

 **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters, themes etc. belong to J.K Rowling, I only own the plot. And feedback would be appreciated as it is my first time publishing on here :)

Courage is a strange concept. The ability to completely reject ones' instincts in the face of a problem. The extent of courage can vary greatly though, from merely asking someone on a date to fighting in the face of imminent danger.

Gryffindor house had been built around this concept, although not every house member seemed to hold the characteristics to belong in such a noble place. Remus Lupin believed himself to be one of them. This fact was increasingly present to him throughout his years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as he found himself unable to admit the butterflies in his stomach and the fluttering of his chest when he saw a certain raven-haired boy. He had been friends with Sirius Black since he started at the historical school, and entering his fifth year he was struggling to hide his real feelings.

The Christmas holidays were starting soon and the students of the grand school found themselves organizing going home to their families.

"So, Prongs, what are you doing?" Sirius looked up at his friend while shoving the roast down his throat.

"Goin' home." Sirius squinted his eyes at him.

"Meanie. Wormtail?" Peter tried to swallow his food to answer the question. After a bit of coughing from eating too fast he choked out an answer.

"Home." Sirius threw his head back and groaned dramatically. He looked to his left to see the quiet werewolf with his head stuck in a book.

"Moony?" He gave his best puppy dog eyes as the other boy looked up from his copy of advanced potions making.

"Staying here."

"Yay! Prongs, Moony is my new best friend now." he wrapped his arms around him playfully, sticking his tongue out a devastated looking James.

"Wait, baby, I can stay if you want." He reached out to the raven-haired boy dramatically, but Sirius merely turned his face away.

"I don't need you anymore. I've moved on." Remus rolled his eyes as he tried to eat past the arms that were still wrapped firmly around him.

"Are you gonna eat, or just hold me forever?" Sirius hummed in thought, the sound hitting Remus who was squashed against his chest still.

"I'm still deciding." James reached his hand out again and hit the unsuspecting Sirius on the forehead, making him let go of Remus suddenly, frowning at the boy across the table. Remus couldn't help but miss the contact, as silly as he knew it was.

/\\\\\

"Well Moons. Just you and me now." Sirius slid onto the couch with a slightly flirty smile on his pink lips. The holidays had started and only Sirius, Remus and a few first years had stayed from the Gryffindor house. The first years were already in bed and only the two marauders remained in the festive common room. Remus kept looking through his book, his legs crossed on the red sofa. Sirius lay next to him, waiting for attention.

"So, how's it been?"

"Shush, I'm studying."

"But it's the holidays!"

"It being the holidays won't make me pass my exams." Sirius sighed out dramatically. They sat in silence for about five minutes until Remus felt something pushing his arm. he looked down to see a large black dog wriggling its way under his arm, looking up at him through the gap, clearly proud of itself.

"Sod off Pads, I have to study." The dog lay its head on his leg before becoming Sirius again, looking up at Remus pouting.

"You used to be fun."

"I would say you used to be less annoying, but honestly, you haven't really changed."

"Oh, come one Moons! Just have fun tonight and then study tomorrow!" Remus let out a deep breath, looking down at the boy with his head on his lap, looking up at him with a hopeful expression. He wanted to hang out with him, but he didn't want his feelings to grow either. he closed his eyes and threw his head back in defeat as the puppy dog eyes bore into his skull more.

"Fine."

/\\\\\

Remus hated to admit that he had fallen for Sirius more in the holidays. They had played exploding snap, walked around the black lake, snuck into Hogsmead and he even managed to get him to study with him! He was deep into this feeling now.

With the other two marauders gone, he and Sirius had been in closer proximity with less interruptions then they had ever been before. And as they sat on the common room floor, butter beers in hand, laughing at stupid jokes, Remus felt slight pain. He knew he would never have Sirius, but he wanted him. Badly.

"Remus?" He looked up, realising that he must have appeared sad. Sirius was closer than he had realised. He could smell his breath which was sweet from the butter beer and could see every fleck of colour in his grey eyes.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you okay?" Remus couldn't help but look at his soft lips, entranced by his strong jaw line and high cheekbones. He brought in a deep breath to encourage himself. He needed to say something.

"I need to tell you something." Sirius seemed to come closer to him if possible.

"I think I already know what you're going to say." He felt dizzy from how close they were.

"You-you do?"

"We've both known for a while." Remus dared himself to close his eyes. He could feel the heat coming from Sirius now. They were agonisingly close to touching. Soft lips met his own, moving slowly. He joined in the rhythm, a slow but perfect pace. It was bliss to the werewolf boy who found joy to be a rare and beautiful emotion. Their lips left each other and they couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Dear Merlin, I hope that's what you had in mind." Remus felt himself slightly fall into the taller boy as he laughed at his comment. Sirius was holding him now, basking in each others company on the rug in the Gryffindor common room.

"How did you know I liked you?" Sirius gave out a short bark like laugh.

"Oh, my Loony Lupin, you may be incredibly smart but you are a terrible liar." Remus felt his cheeks light up.

"How long have you known for?" The taller boy shrugged.

"About a year." The werewolf frowned.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Fair point." They stayed silent for a few moments again, their butter beers going cold as they sat on the ground forgotten.

"Hey Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to tell James?"


End file.
